1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display device, and more particularly to a display device including a flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display are known as flat panel displays. Among them, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, unlike the liquid crystal display (LCD), can reduce a thickness and weight because it does not need an additional light source and can have a flexible characteristic if pixel circuits and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are formed on a polymer film.
With the development of a display device, sharper image quality and a larger screen size have been able to be implemented in the case of television, and a need for a more stereoscopic screen is increasing in entertainment fields, such as movies and games. To this end, a stereoscopic effect can be applied to an image by implementing a screen having a bent shape.
For example, in the case of a display device having a plane, the entire viewing angle of a person is not satisfied in a large screen. The viewing angle can be satisfied by implementing a screen that is concavely bent. Furthermore, in the case of a concave screen, a more stereoscopic screen can be obtained because the distortion of an image to a viewing angle becomes small.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.